Uma Tiara para uma Bloom
by Sild-San
Summary: Tiara e Applebloom conhecem-se melhor, e passam a conviver


O tempo estava quente e abafado, todos os póneis que tinham algum juízo estavam abrigados nas suas casas, a descansar. Só Derpy troteava pelas ruas vazias de Ponyville, enquanto todos os póneis adultos aproveitavam uma sesta bem merecida, apenas as aplicadas alunas da escola de Ponyville e a sua professora, Cheerilee trabalhavam, aprendendo as tão necessárias coisas que necessitariam para a sua vida adulta, Applebloom, no entanto, não estava muito interessada na aula. Estava a pensar….estranhamente, no amor, uma coisa que a sua jovem mente mal compreendia, sabia os básicos claro, que uma pessoa quando gostava muito de outra começava a sentir-se com borboletas no estômago e também se começava a esvoaçar-se por todo o lado por onde se andava (no caso dos pegasus literalmente), que se sentia uma alegria extrema sempre que se estava com aquela pessoa especial, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender como é que era possível alguma coisa acontecer, uma mudança, que fizesse alguém transformar-se numa pessoa totalmente diferente. Appleboom suspirou, parecia que nunca iria encontrar o seu alguém especial, ultimamente toda a gente começara a namorar, até a sua irmã! Ela referia-se a um ato qualquer que a fazia sentir-se bem, algo sobre as sua zona de trás, mas Applebloom não percebia muito bem o que a sua irmã queria dizer, Applebloom só pensava no amor, e na sua Marca Especial, mas essa era outra história.

A única coisa que tornava a sua situação melhor era o facto de as suas amigas, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle ainda não terem encontrado nem a sua marca Especial , nem o seu alguém especial, era uma pequena consolação, mas uma consolação na mesma, Applebloom suspirou novamente, provavelmente devia tomar atenção à aula, a verdade é que não se queria meter em sarilhos, e se não tomasse atenção provavelmente meter-se-ia em sarilhos, dos grandes.

Por entre as pequenas mesas de madeira um pequeno papel passou, uma nota provavelmente, AppleBloom sorriu, a verdade é que seria bom namorar, abraçar alguém, andar com esse pónei por Ponyville, seria divertido, mas infelizmente não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, não podia controlar o seu coração, não o podia evitar de bater (como tinha aprendido nas aulas), mas também não o podia obrigar-se a apaixonar-se por alguém.

Cheerilee era uma boa professora, calma e sensível sabia no entanto ver quando é que uma aluna ou aluno não estavam a tomar atenção suficiente, e, nesse momento haviam alguns alunos que não estavam a tomar atenção, havia os que já era habitual, Tiara e a sua amiga, Silver Spoon, mas também haviam outros, que a surpreenderam, AppleBloom em particular parecia não estar a tomar atenção, o que era estranho, considerando que ela era normalmente uma aluna muito aplicada, estaria a pensar na sua Marca especial outra vez? Cheerlilee já lhe dissera que a sua marca viria com o tempo, decidiu confrontá-la, só para confirmar as suas suspeitas…

- Ah, Applebloom, minha querida? Por acaso podes dizer-nos sobre o que é que estamos a falar?

Applebloom corou como tudo, a sua pele amarela ficando da cor da sua crina, um rosa quase vermelho, por trás dela algumas vozes riram-se, escarnecendo dela, sem saber o que fazer AppleBloom apenas murmurou levemente…

- Hum…eu…eu não sei, peço desculpa mas não sei, por favor, por favor, não me faça nada – Implorou a estudante, os seus olhos a alargarem-se num olhar que transmitia inocência, a professora sorriu, e depois disse com uma voz relaxante que acalmou o nervosismo de Applebloom…

- Não há problema querida, mas para a próxima tenta prestar mais atenção, está bem?

Applebloom anuiu, mas apesar do aviso da professora ela continuou distraída durante a aula, seria muito pedir um pouco de amor, do seu coração? Seria?

À medida que a aula ia passando a sua frustração ia aumentando, AppleBloom nunca fora a pónei mais paciente, e apesar de saber que era um tanto tonto sentir-se assim não conseguia evitar continuar a pensar no amor, e de como lhe falava, sabia que era parvo, que teria muito tempo para isso, mas os seus pensamentos voltavam sempre ao mesmo tema, amor, amor amor, já se sentia cansada, e a sua irritabilidade estava no máximo, por isso, quando Diamond lhe atirou um papelinho ela, em vez de o ignorar, como sabia que devia fazer, simplesmente rasgou um papel do seu caderno, desenhou uma caricatura bastante pouco isonjeira dela e das suas amigas e atirou-a à cara da outra pónei, a professora, vendo isto, teve que interferir, perguntando:

- Então meninas? Para que foi isso, estão a trocar bilhetes? Deixem-me ver isso!

"Ah pois, os bilhetinhos de amor não vê ela, mas os meus vê, tinha que ser! Sinceramente" – Pensou Applebloom enquanto via Tiara a entregar o bilhete à professora que o abriu, e viu rapidamente o que continha, os seus olhos alargaram-se comicamente, e a sua cara torceu-se numa expressão de raiva, que rapidamente conteve.

- Que está no bilhete professora? Pode dizer-nos? – Perguntou uma das póneis mais jovens do grupo, que mal tinha ainda chegado à idade de entrar na escola

- N…nada, meninas, por favor vamos continuar a trabalhar em paz e silêncio, vá. – "Falo com elas no final das aulas" – Decidiu a professora, desfazendo o papel em pedaços e metendo-os num cesto de lixo que estava ali presente, depois continuou a aula até que finalmente tocou.

Quando as duas raparigas se preparavam para sair a professora interrompeu-as, dizendo-lhes para ficarem para trás.

"Espero que fiquem bem" - Pensou um jovem potro amarelo torrado com uma crina castanha que se sentava na parte de trás da sala de aula, deu um olhar de caridade às raparigas

As duas raparigas trocaram olhares de ódio à medida que se aproximaram da professora, cientes que ambas tinham errado, mas não querendo admitir isso em frente de uma da outra, Applebloom já se começava a sentir envergonhada da sua atitude, e prontificava-se para pedir desculpa quando a professora a interrompeu, começando um discurso

- Sinceramente meninas, já são grandinhas, grandes para dizer a verdade, têm que se comportar como as póneis que são, não são bebés pois não? Quer dizer, vocês…vocês são ambas raparigas que tem grandes talentos e que são capazes de muita coisa, porque é que em vez de andarem a tentar magoarem-se uma à outra não se tornam amigas? Tenho a certeza que seriam capazes disso, ou não?

"Pois sim" – Pensou Applebloom desdenhosamente, mas não disse nada.

- Além disso Applebloom, não sei o que se passou contigo na aula, por mais que te tentasse chamar a atenção tu continuavas a não prestar atenção nenhuma, isso não é normal, passa-se alguma coisa que me queiras dizer? – Applebloom abanou lentamente a cabeça – Então porque é que não tentas tomar mais atenção amanhã? Quer dizer, se não se passa nada não consigo compreender como é que tu podes estar tão distraída, é outra vez a história da tua "Marca especial", não te preocupes com isso! Agora, porque é que não voltas amanhã? E tiara, tudo o que disse à Applebloom aplica-se a ti, sei que és capaz de mais, agora porque não vão para casa descansar?

Applebloom baixou a cabeça, roçou o chão com as patas e saiu, os seus olhos sempre no chão, evitando olhar para Tiara, que também tinha saído, Tiara olhou longamente para a pónei de amarelo, até que esta acabou por reparar, meio irritada perguntou:

- Porque é que estás a olhar para mim assim?

- O quê? Eu, não estava a olhar para ti, deves estar a imaginar coisas, talvez seja a tua falta de "Marca Especial" que te está a afetar a visão, sabes?

Applebloom corou, mas não tardou a responder:

- Nãos sejas aldrabona, eu vi bem que estavas a olhar para mim, o que queres?

- É só…que já pensaste em amor?

A pergunta surpreendeu AppleBloom, que hesitou antes de responder, deveria dizer-lhe a verdade, afinal, era uma das suas piores inimigas, bem, não propriamente inimigas, mas rivais com certeza, por fim, respondeu simplesmente com um misterioso "talvez"

- É só…é só que sabes aquela sensação de quando tu gostas de uma pessoa e queres falar com ela, mas essa pessoa detesta-te e tens que manter a normalidade fingindo não gostar dela apesar de isso te magoar imenso por dentro?

Applebloom olhou para ela surpreendida, nunca imaginara que a outra pónei tivesse sentimentos tão…profundos, mas poderia ser só uma armadilha? Ou não? Ela sinceramente já não sabia, a sua atitude não correspondia com a atitude de antipatia que sentia pela pónei, sem mais palavras ela aproximou-se da outra pónei e disse-lhe

- Sabes, não és assim tão má, talvez um dia possa-mos ser amigas, um dia, quem sabe?

A outra aproximou-se lentamente, fazendo Applebloom sentir-se desconfortável, mas o que Tiara fez a seguir meteu-a ainda mais desconfortável, ela beijou-a

Ao princípio Applebloom nem percebeu o que estava a acontecer, tão chocada estava, mas quando sentiu a língua de Tiara a tentar entrar-lhe pela boca ela reagiu tentando afastar-se, mas a outra não a deixou , tentando manter os lábios delas colados, caiu para cima dela, Applebloom não conseguiu fazer nada, ficou apenas ali enquanto a outra explorava a sua boca, até que finalmente, Tiara parou, para respirar, depois, notando que estava em cima da outra saltou, e depois, embaraçada pediu desculpa.

Applebloom olhou para a outra pónei e depois sem saber o que dizer olhou para ela, Tiara começou-se a sentir ainda mais envergonhada, mas mesmo assim sentia-se bem, conseguira fazer o que queria, mostrar o seu amor pela Applebloom.

- Então…isso quer dizer que tu gostas de mim? – Perguntou finalmente Applebloom, ao fim de alguns minutos, sentia o sabor da outra pónei nos lábios e não sabia se gostava muito

- Bem, sim, parece-me que é óbvio não é? Então que me dizes? És capaz de nos dar uma oportunidade?

-Bem…não sei o que dizer, acho que podemos tentar, mas só com uma condição! – Exigiu Applebloom

- Qual é? – Perguntou Tiara cheia de expectativa.

- Tens que me prometer que não vais agir mal comigo, ou com as minhas amigas, e tens que me prometer que vais tentar ajudar-me a encontrar a minha marca especial.

- Combinado – Sorriu imediatamente Diamond Tiara

- Então vamos embora, que já perdemos muito tempo

Sorrindo ambas avançaram

**Reparei na pequena quantidade das histórias de my little pony em português e portanto decidi criar uma, mas não é só esta, também tenho outra para um amigo meu, vou-te chamar pelo teu nome de OC, "Scriptor" a tua história deve estar a vir em breve, decidi separá-las porque tive este final aqui e não queria estraga-lo fazendo mais história ainda, ah, sim, esta história é inspirada por outra do firekai (outra vez), chamada de "Onda de Amores" e sim, sei que as duas personagens se detestam, mas é essa a graça de fazer romances, não é?**


End file.
